


Sweaty and flushed

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Ellana liked to watch Cassandra train.





	Sweaty and flushed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Suada e corada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865247) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #086 - sweat.

Cassandra was a warrior, and that was made evident in every aspect of her life, even if in some more than in others. She was strong and dedicated, and could always be found training for several hours each day, starting early in the morning while most of Skyhold’s population was still asleep.

Ellana admired that, and admired was both the exact right word and not quite described what she did. There were many ways a mage’s training was different from a warrior’s, even though neither could be considered harder or more demanding. Ellana herself trained almost as much, although she would prioritize working on her spells over sparing. Sparing always made her kind of nervous that she would end up frying someone by accident, even if not using a magical staff, although that only happened once and didn’t produce any casualties.

Still, Cassandra’s training routine was fascinating for her, in a way that was hard to explain. Ellana liked to wake up earlier just to sit around back and watch Cassandra destroy training dummies and targets, which was saying something, since she wasn’t a morning person.

Cassandra knew she was there, of course, despite Ellana usually staying out of sight. It would be next to impossible to sneak up on her, especially when he adrenaline was high from practice, and Ellana was never very good at stealth, that was for rogues.

The first few times, Cassandra asked her why she was there, but Ellana could never explain that in a satisfactory manner. So, after a while, Cassandra decided it was best not to press her and just accept her presence. It wasn’t as if she didn’t enjoy Ellana’s company, even if it was a little weird performing a repetitive routine every day with someone else looking.

It wasn’t that Ellana didn’t want to explain, was that she didn’t know how. How could she possibly try to make sense of it to herself, let alone make a coherent explanation to someone else? She had never before seen a human with such raw power that wasn’t a threat, there was that of course, but it wasn’t the only reason.

Ellana never paid much attention to other people training before. In her clan, hunters mostly trained in the woods, other mages resented her for her magical aptitude, and most of their warriors were either young men or women older than her mother, either way, she never found the idea of watching someone else train appealing.

But Cassandra… Cassandra was nothing if not appealing, in a way that made Ellana flustered every time she tried to explain. Ellana wasn’t very good at articulating this kind of thing, but Cassandra wasn’t either, which was probably why things worked so well between them. And probably why they got as far as their fifth date before realizing they were dating, although in both of their defenses, they didn’t have much in the way of experience, and dating was complicated, even if Ellana had been following Varric’s advice on how to court someone and just didn’t have any idea if it was working. Or, wait, maybe it was more complicated because of it.

Ellana simply like watching Cassandra train. The way she focused on the target like nothing else in the world mattered, how powerful her blows were, the way she screamed and grunted, and kept going, even as she started to build up some sweat. Ellana would follow the drops with her eyes, as the rolled down Cassandra’s neck and to her back, and would most certainly not think about ripping those clothes and tracing the path of those drops with her tongue. Or maybe she would, but just a little, not enough to be weird or anything. Although Cassandra was her girlfriend, so a little fantasying was probably fine, even if Ellana still feared that the sweat thing would be a bit weird.

And then, if she allowed her mind to wander, she would picture Cassandra coming at her like she was that target. All the ferocity but none of the hatred that went on in a battle. She would love to be the focus of all that power and ferocity and intensity. Have Cassandra pound her hard against the closest study surface available until it broke, grunting and growling like she was now.

Oh yes, more often than not, those training sessions would evolve into elaborate fantasies that would make Ellana blush, if not for the fact they were the only ones there so early in the morning, so a little privacy could be expected. She wondered if she would one day be able to convince Cassandra that no one would catch them out there, but Cassandra seemed too much of a romantic to go for the whole ‘let’s try not to get caught’ routine.

Still, just thinking about Cassandra just after training, all sweaty and flushed, high from the adrenaline and breathing heavily, gave Ellana the tingles. This was never something she thought she would like, but it was just one more in a long list of things she was learning about herself with Cassandra. She wished she could explain all that without it sounding weird, but that didn’t seem very likely. Ellana was never very good with words, it was a nightmare for poor Josephine that had to run around fixing all the diplomatic problems she caused by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Even so, she could try her hand at communicating, if what she was trying to communicate was that she needed Cassandra to go along with her to her bedroom. Preferably without taking a shower first, that would be nice. She thought she could convince Cassandra to do that. She could even throw in a nice post-coital wine and dine experience to make the deal sweeter, make things a little more romantic. Yes, that sounded like a nice plan, one that she would like to implement that very second, before she went back to the whole outdoors idea.


End file.
